


distraction

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Light-Hearted, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, all other characters are just mentioned lol, also.....hehe....., they r just sweet and in love and deserve better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: The young Almyran had never experienced these sort daydreams; ones dealing with shared sweets, sweaty palms pressed together, warm beams of sunlight in the final hours before the stars make themselves known and flushed cheeks obstructed by private smiles.





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> for my man henri whom i adore!

Cyril wasn’t someone to get distracted often; he was determined and hardworking to a fault, plus his admiration for Rhea and his fear of losing the place he’d come to call home kept him vigilant in staying on task. But lately, to his own dismay, his mind has been wandering far from whatever mundane task he had been entrusted with for the day.

The thoughts were...confusing, for a lack of better words. The young Almyran had never experienced these sort daydreams; ones dealing with shared sweets, sweaty palms pressed together, warm beams of sunlight in the final hours before the stars make themselves known and flushed cheeks obstructed by private smiles. 

He loiters around the Golden Deer classroom, back pressed up against the wall with his heart pounding inside his chest rapidly. The Goddess gets a quick prayer that a certain someone looks his way and maybe even approaches him; something that had become an everyday occurrence at this point, thanks to the new Professor, somehow convincing Rhea to allow Cyril into their class.

Being a student was never something that had ever crossed Cyril’s mind-- he was fine just serving Rhea best he can --but he was enjoying it. Far more than he thought he would. Everyone in the class welcomed him with open arms and put the effort into getting to know him, even if he was intentionally difficult at first. It’s been nice; the sense of community, having friends his own age, not having piles of responsibilities on him even if it was just for a few hours each week. He thought that the monastery was already home, but since joining this class he realized he had been missing something all along. Until now, that is.

It didn’t hurt that Lysithea was quick to take up the seat next to his, often leaning over to whisper whatever random word Byleth had scribbled on the board. It was usually irrelevant; the Professor still was having a hard time getting their footing in their new position. Cyril had caught sight of Seteth leading the new Professor into his office with a steady hand placed on their back a few times each week; he was happy that Professor Byleth was taking the initiative to better themselves for the sake of their students. Seteh must be rather pleased with the dedication the younger person was showing, after all, he was always beaming when he saw the Professor coming his way.

Lysithea also went out of her way to help Cyril outside of the classroom as well. Pushing chairs close together in the library, or pouring a cup of his favorite tea before as he sits on the floor attempting to spell out the words she threw at him. He was getting a lot better at reading and spelling thanks to her; their relationship wasn’t just based on the tutoring aspect of it. Like with the other’s of the Golden Deer class, they became genuine friends. 

And if Cyril thought his crush on Lysithea was an issue before...well, he was in for a world of hurt now.

He felt like he could barely breathe when she smiled at him these days. It haunted him all hours of the day, and even while he was asleep. Her smile was small but never failed to make his mouth go dry and his knees weak. She’d tilt her head a bit to the side, and the corners of her eyes would crinkle in the corners is the most endearing way. There were indents in her cheeks that would be tinted pink lightly, and Cyril couldn’t remember the word for what they were called but would never forget the way seeing them made his heart flutter. 

Goddess Almighty, she was absolutely stunning, and the fact that Cyril thought so was clear as day to anyone who spared a moment to observe the pair. 

Claude brought it up in a teasing way when they were alone once; clapping Cyril on the shoulder with a good-intentioned laugh. But there wasn’t a hint of embarrassment on Cyril’s person like Claude had thought there would be-- there was nothing embarrassing about being in love with Lysithea, not in the slightest in Cyril’s mind --only an earnest look was present, accompanied by a blunt confirmation of Claude’s suspicions.

However, the tips of his ears did heat up when the older student commented on how the girl never smiled around anyone as much as she did Cyril. 

A dreamy look washed over his face, causing Claude to laugh yet again. Before taking his leave, he draped his arm over the younger boy’s, whispering a half-hearted threat surrounding the girl; both knew she didn’t need someone fighting on her behalf like that, but Claude didn’t get the chance to play the role of brother often.

If Lysithea were to offer her hand to Cyril, he’s not sure he’d ever let go.

Kind of like how he wasn’t sure if he was going to release his grip on the bundle of flowers currently hidden behind his back. There wasn’t any special occasion, he just saw them and has the passing thought that they were just as beautiful as her, and the greenhouse attendant graciously allowed him to gather some up.

It was rare for Cyril to be burdened with anxiety; he was always sure of himself, straightforward and finding no reason to tiptoe around things. And he was confident as he walked up to her after class, head held high and smile easy; but once he was firmly planted in front of her, it all disappeared.

“Cyril?” She huffed out plainly, crossing her arms over her chest as his mouth fell open slightly, failing to say anything in response. “Earth to Cyril?”

Another silent moment passes, and Cyril is snapped out of his daze when Lysithea gently places a hand on his arm, calling out again with concern gleaming in her eyes.

“Sorry.” Cyril mumbled softly, leaning unintentionally into her touch. “I just think you’re real pretty, ‘sithea.” His voice is uncharacteristically shy as he moves the flowers from behind his back.

She looks shocked for a moment, eyes wide as a flush stains her cheeks deeply. Then her grip tightens on the fabric of Cyril’s sleeve as she hides her face poorly with her free hand, voice wavering as she speaks. “Oh, shut up!” 

Cyril is beaming as she says this, catching a glimpse of the smile she’s attempting to fight off her face. A snort escapes him, recovering from the momentary nerves instilled in him by the wondrous existence of the other. 

“Fine then.” He starts, causing her to peak out at him with furrowed brows. “Guess I gotta find someone else to share cake with later.”

This causes Lysithea to glare at him harshly, punching him in the shoulder with all the strength she could muster. Even though he knew there would be a bruise there in the morning, he couldn’t help but grin even wider.

And maybe at the end of the night, Lysithea placed a lingering kiss on his cheek as he gripped her hand. She said the only reason she was holding it in the first place was that the monastery terrified her at night; but they both knew that was an excuse, especially since she had interlocked their fingers far before the sun even began to set.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! they r very cute and sweet and deserve so much!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology!!


End file.
